


[Podfic] Just Leave Your Problems On the Shelf (We'll Be Alright)

by stuckwithyou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Hurt Bones, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Traumatic Experience, jim hasn't dealt with his death, neither has bones, they have some talking to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/pseuds/stuckwithyou
Summary: His throat had swelled shut and there had been a few moments of oh god can’t breathe, can’t breathe and the resulting panicked flashbacks to the warp core and oh god, he hadn’t been in the best mood. And when Bones followed him back to the bridge to hover over him and scan him with a tricorder every four minutes to “monitor his oxygen levels”, he started to get angry.None of this, of course, was any excuse for deciding to bark at Bones on the bridge in front of everyone, “For god’s sake Bones, it’s not like I died!” [Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Just Leave Your Problems On the Shelf (We'll Be Alright)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Leave Your Problems On the Shelf (We'll Be Alright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692167) by [BeautyGraceOuterSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyGraceOuterSpace/pseuds/BeautyGraceOuterSpace). 



**Text:** [Just Leave Your Problems On the Shelf (We'll Be Alright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692167)

**Author:** [BeautyGraceOuterSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyGraceOuterSpace/pseuds/BeautyGraceOuterSpace)

**Reader:** [stuckwithyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/works)

**Length:** 18:15 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9mlos68w5rprnod/Just_Leave_Your_Problems_On_the_Shelf_%28We%27ll_Be_Alright%29.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [link](https://stuckherewithyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
